


Morning gorgeous

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: The unspoken 'Pat' word series [9]
Category: New Mutants, New X-Men: Academy X, Young X-Men
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Body Worship, Come Eating, Eating out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Kinky, M/M, Marvel Universe, NSFW, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Rimming, Smut, Tongue Fucking, anole - Freeform, gut fucking, if i'm honest this is kinda nasty lol, kinky as all hell, lowkey, male reader - Freeform, so much sin, soft, this is almost tentacle porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “Good morning gorgeous,” Victor mumbles as he kisses the fading mark he’d left on your neck a few days ago. You bite your lip lightly and try not to blush. He’d grown fond of calling you gorgeous since the first time he kissed you, and as flattering as it was, it wasn’t always an easy compliment to take.{September reward}





	Morning gorgeous

You wake up to a somewhat pleasant, yet dull ache in your body. It’s nothing you haven’t felt before, something that’s become quite familiar at this point really. Just like the feeling of having someone mostly wrapped around you when you wake up. You smile fondly to yourself as you turn your head slightly to look down. Victor has his face pressed into the side of your neck, arms wrapped around your chest tightly and his leg over your thighs. You carefully lift your hand to slowly stroke over his head.

Despite the fact that he’s been latched onto you all night, his skin was still slightly cold against your hand. He reacts to the touch, nuzzling further into your neck in his sleep as he tries to pull you closer to his body. You grit your teeth slightly when he shifts his right arm against your chest and some of the spikes catch on your skin. You were used to having light scratches on your body too. Nothing unlike having a clingy cat that fancies its claws a little too much.

Victor shifts some more as he makes a small noise in the back of his throat. You turn your head enough to look at him as he slowly blinks his eyes open. He returns your smile as he lifts his head a little. He rests his chin against your chest and closes his eyes again, another small noise rumbling in his chest. You tilt your head down and press a lingering kiss to his forehead as you wrap your arms tighter around his body. He reaches up to gently cup your cheek and pull you down into a proper kiss. When you pull back he hums in contentment and nuzzles his face into your neck again.

“Good morning gorgeous,” Victor mumbles as he kisses the fading mark he’d left on your neck a few days ago. You bite your lip lightly and try not to blush. He’d grown fond of calling you gorgeous since the first time he kissed you, and as flattering as it was, it wasn’t always an easy compliment to take.

“Morning.” You turn your head into his and kiss the top of his head.

Victor pulls back from your neck and pulls his arm out from underneath you. He rests his hands on either side of your head as he pushes himself up to lean over you. His eyes trail down your chest, a small sound of apology escaping when he notices the new scratches on your skin. He carefully runs his fingers over the thin lines.

“Sorry.” He lightly traces them, pulling his fingers away to make sure they weren’t bleeding.

“It’s okay.” You manage around a building yawn. He ducks his head and kisses the small cuts.

“I promise this isn’t intentional.” Victor offers you a somewhat bashful smile as he holds himself over you.

“Are you sure? I feel like you’re just trying to make excuses to kiss any part of me you want.” You raise a sceptical eyebrow at him. He chuckles lightly and shifts to sit between your legs, boxing you in against the bed.

“I don’t need excuses.” He leans in again and kisses you softly some more. You raise your arms to wrap them loosely around the back of his neck as you melt into the feel of his lips against yours.

“I can kiss every inch of your body, and I’ll do it happily too.”

“I know you will.” You tip your head back slightly and smile widely at him. “You’ve done it before, there’s nothing stopping you from doing it again.”

Victor’s smile forms into a grin as he lifts his hand to lightly run his fingers through your hair. “How do you put up with my nonsense?”

“You always make it worth it.” You offer with a light shrug. “Plus, you put up with me, so we’re even.”

“You aren’t so bad.” He sits up, skimming his hands slowly down your chest and stomach.

“Aw thanks, babe.” You bite back a grin as his hands come to rest on your hips. He lets out a small hum as his fingers toy with the hem of your underwear, his eyes taking in the expanse of your body.

“I know you hate to hear it, but you’re so beautiful, baby. Every single inch of you.” His fingers curl under the waistband of your underwear. He pulls the elastic back and lets it snap down against your skin, causing you to bite your lip a little harder as you turn your head away.

“Hate is a strong word.” You note. He presses his hands into your skin again and slides them up your torso, pressing them down into your shoulders to balance himself as he leans over you once again.

“Yeah, and you hate hearing it.” He turns his head so that his face is lined up with yours and nuzzles his nose against yours. You chuckle softly as you reach up to frame his face in your hands. You press a light kiss to his lips.

“I strongly disagree, but I don’t hate it.”

“Well, you shouldn’t.” He pulls back again, moving his hands to rest against the back of your thighs. “And I will prove to you that you are beautiful.” He states as he pulls your hips into his. You drop your hands to his knees, seeking out the contact as something to hold onto so you don’t feel tempted to cover your face.

“Yeah? How’re you gonna do that?” You ask with a knowing lilt to your voice.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, you’ll have to believe me.” He slides his hands over the top of your thighs again, slipping his fingers into the legs of your underwear teasingly before he rests his hands flat against your hips again.

“Is that so?”

“It’s worth a try isn’t it?” He bends down to press a kiss to your chest before he gives you a wide grin. You return it before you go back to nibbling on your lip lightly. He sits back again and hooks his fingers under the waist of your underwear again as he rolls his hips into yours slowly.

Your hold on his knees tightens slightly when he slowly peels your underwear down your thighs. You’re a little embarrassed that you’re already semi-hard just from kissing him and the faint touches he’s been giving. But that happened sometimes. Plus, you’ve  _ just _ woken up, it’s to be expected. Victor hums in the back of his throat as he moves your legs so that he can pull your underwear off completely. The claws of his right hand lightly scratch over your skin as he slides his hands back up to your hips once he’s gotten them off.

“Gorgeous.” He praises, and you bite your lip harder to try and will the blush away. He leans over you again, pressing more kisses to your chest as he continues to slowly roll his hips into yours. You can feel his cock growing harder against your ass, which is making you harder.

He lifts his head slightly from your chest so that he can look at you as he runs his tongue over your nipple. Your breath catches at the sight and your cock twitches at the feeling. You can see the smug grin even with the way his head is tipped downward, which makes you blush more. You move your hands away from his thighs so that you can grip at the back of his head and hold him in place. His eyes fall closed and he turns his head completely into your skin to properly suck your nipple into his mouth. A small sound escapes your lips, not loud enough to be a moan and not needy enough to be a whine; yet. He pulls back when your nipple is fully hard and more sensitive than normal.

“God, that tongue of yours.” You mutter, breathing a little heavier now. You tip your head back and let out a soft sigh, eyes falling closed. Victor chuckles and pushes himself up more so that he can lean into your neck and press a firm kiss to your pulse.

“I can use it for something better.” He mumbles, and you can feel his grin against your skin.

“Get on with it then.” Your breath comes out on a heavy pant that you try to ignore, hoping he will too. You spread your legs a little wider and pull your hands away from him as he sits up between your legs again.

“Roll over for me.” He offers. Your throat feels like it closes up at the request. That wasn’t what you’d been thinking, but now that the idea has been initiated-

Your mind kind of crashes for a moment. You push yourself up enough to roll over like you’re on autopilot. You hold yourself up on your knees and forearms. You know you’re shaking a little, slightly from nerves, slightly from the excitement. As soon Victor’s hands come to rest on your lower back, you let out the breath you hadn’t realised you’d been holding.

“Just relax babe. I promise you’re gonna feel so good.” Victor hums as he shifts his hands to your ass and spreads you open. You don’t doubt it, you know that being eaten out feels amazing. You just know that he’s going to be able to easily fuck his tongue into your  _ guts _ if he wants. You drop your head against your pillow and try to slow your breathing and heart rate.

Victor presses his mouth to your hole, giving it a firm kiss before he flicks the tip of his tongue over your rim. You bite into your bottom lip and screw your eyes shut. The simple action shouldn’t get to you as much as it does, but Victor always did work you up far too easily. He spends a considerable amount of time teasing at your rim. He continues to slide his tongue over your hole, over and over, in between pressing kisses to the muscle. You lift your head and look over your shoulder at him, seeing that his eyes are closed, and his face looks so  _ relaxed _ as he works your rim.

“C’mon Vic.” You prompt, spreading your legs a little more as you tighten your hold on the sheets. You hope he can’t hear the nervousness in your tone because you know it’s there. You hope if he does notice it, he doesn’t comment on it. He opens his eyes, his gaze meeting yours instantly as he licks over your hole again. The action is slow and  _ taunting _ . It causes your breath to catch in your throat and your thighs to shake. He pulls back with a wide grin, his gaze heavy with lust.

“So impatient.” Victor chastises with a click of his tongue and a soft shake of his head. You roll your eyes and turn your head back to face forward again, making a point to arch your back downward slightly. You have a witty remark you could say to that, but you don’t get the chance.

Victor shifts his position slightly and leans over you again, pressing his mouth to your hole again. His tongue swirls around your rim for no more than a second, before he’s pushing the tip into your body. Your grip on the sheets tightens and your heart skips a beat when you suck in a breath too fast. You bite your bottom lip and squeeze your eyes closed as you just absorb the sensation of his tongue lightly flicking around just inside you. Suddenly, he’s pushing his tongue deeper into you and it feels like it’s his finger, just as long and thick as one. He curls his tongue, like he would his finger and presses the muscle into your prostate.

“Oh, God.” You moan under your breath, your body pushing back against the stimulation on impulse. Victor’s grip on your ass tightens and he spreads your cheeks further as he works his tongue over your prostate at a slow pace. You keep clenching around his tongue without meaning to, the pleasure making it hard to stop. He doesn’t keep at it for very long before he’s pulling back, his tongue slipping from your body with a wet sound.

“God, you taste so good.” He praises. You suppress the urge to look over your shoulder at him, biting your bottom lip as you try to will the blush away from your face. “Are you ready?”

You suck in a shaky breath at the question. Physically, yes you were very ready to have him shoving his tongue as deep into your body as he wants or  _ can _ . Mentally, you probably need a few more years to grasp the concept, but right now you don’t have that kind of time. You lift your head enough to give a firm nod, keeping your gaze on the sheets in front of you. He reaches over your back and grabs your hair, tilting your head to the side gently. You swallow thickly and manage to meet his gaze.

“I want to hear you say it.” He requests, and you let out a shaky breath to try and calm the racing of your heart.

“Yes, I’m ready Vic.” You mumble lowly. He gives you a soft smile, letting go of his grip on your hair so he can pet your head lightly like he was trying to help calm you. It works, especially when he continues his hands' path down your back and rubs lightly between your shoulder blades.

The next thing you know, his tongue is back inside you and you feel it brush against your prostate again. Your cock gives a twitch of pleasure at the stimulation and it’s the only relief you get in that moment before he’s forcing his tongue deeper into your body. Your breath hitches and you drop your head forward as you screw your eyes close. You can feel it, sliding deeper, pressing further into your body than anything has  _ ever _ gone before. His teeth graze against your ass as he opens his mouth a little wider to really press it in.

And you can feel it,  _ his tongue is inside your gut _ . You moan softly, squirming in your spot as you try to get used to the sensation. You’ve never taken anything that deep, despite the  _ want _ to. And his tongue, god it’s so flexible, so moveable and wet and warm and  _ long _ . He swirls it around and you nearly bite your tongue too hard in an attempt to keep your noises at bay. You can feel it as he curls the muscle, as he twists it and pulls it back slightly only to push it back in. It’s thin, but it feels amazing and when he curls it the right way the rest of it brushes against your prostate and has you seeing white flashes behind your eyelids.

“Fuck, Vic!” You cry out, toes curled so hard they feel like they’re cramping, and you can’t help but clench your hole around his tongue.

He pulls his tongue back, retracting it from your body completely and you feel like you could come just from the feeling alone of it slipping from your hole. You feel his hands shake against your ass cheeks as he spreads you a little bit more, a shaky breath leaving his lips before he leans back in and fucks his tongue into your body again. He’s rougher this time, and faster and the feeling makes you short of breath as your body jolt against his.

You drop forward against the bed, gripping the sheets in a white-knuckle hold as you chew on them too, to keep yourself from shouting for more. It feels like he tongue fucks you for an eternity, while also feeling like it doesn’t last nearly as long enough as you’d want it too. When he finally pulls back and sits up, you’ve drooled all over the bed, your thighs shake, and your hole feels more wreaked than you think it should. Your cock is so painfully hard and wet from pre-come anyone might think you’d forced a dry orgasm over yourself. Maybe that had happened, you have no idea, your mind is so fuzzy, and you can’t get the feeling of his tongue curling in your gut and against your prostate out of your system.

“Fuck,” Vic pants, sounding awed. You turn your head as best you can and try to look at him. You feel as he moves his hand from gripping your ass cheek to press his thumb against your wet hole. The digit slides in easily, your hole providing no resistance at all from how slick he’d gotten you with his tongue. You tip your head forward against the bed again, letting out a soft moan as he slowly thrusts his thumb in and out of your body a few times.

It’s not long before he’s pulling his thumb from your hole, and you think for a moment that you’re going to get a chance to properly catch your breath. Only for him to work two fingers into your body within the same beat, causing you to instinctively pull away from the added stretch. It doesn’t burn, you’re so wet and loose from his tongue that it’s almost barely noticeable. It’s just that his fingers are so much more firm than his tongue is.

“Look at you, opening up so nice for me.” Victor purrs as he softly fucks you on his fingers. You lift your head, managing to push yourself up on your hands again even as your arms shake still from earlier. You turn your head and get a look at him from over your shoulder. He smirks up at you and you know it’s because your face is red from pleasure, you can feel the heat across your cheeks.

“Vic, please.” You moan softly, not really sure what you’re asking for, just that you need  _ more _ . His smirk widens as he curls his fingers roughly into you, hitting your prostate with the tips. Your back arches and you let out a small cry of pleasure as your cock dribbles more pre-come.

His fingers slide from your body and he lightly pets your ass cheek. “Roll over for me.” He requests, and you do without a second of hesitation. He crawls over your body and reaches over for the bedside drawers, collecting the lube from the top drawer before he settles between your thighs again. He slicks up three of his fingers and slowly pushes them into your body, one at a time.

When he’s got three fingers in your body, you let out a soft sigh at the full feeling it provides. Victor moves them slowly but with purpose, spreading them occasionally and curling them into your walls at all angles to get you as open as he can. It doesn’t take long before the slide of his fingers is easy and smooth.

He slicks up his cock, stroking it a few times to make sure it’s coated in lube fully and to ease some of the pressure. You spread your legs wider, reaching around your back to grip your ass and spread yourself that little bit more. It pulls a soft chuckle from Vic which causes your face to heat up in a more intense blush.

“Eager.” He hums, and you bite your bottom lip and try not to agree willingly.

“Always for you.” You pant softly, voice lower than need be. Victor’s smirk widens again, and he takes a moment to lean over your body and press a light kiss to your lips.

“I can agree with that.” He hums when he pulls back. You feel him line his cock up with your hole, the head pressed to your rim, teasing slightly. He lifts his gaze again and you give him a small nod of confirmation. Slowly, he slides his cock into your body.

Your head tips back at the feeling, unable to hold back your small moans as you’re filled up. He bottoms out and it’s the most satisfying feeling, having his hips pressed firmly against your own as he leans over you again, panting softly as he gives your body a moment to accommodate the stretch. Your hand finds his against the bed and you link your fingers together, giving his hand a light squeeze as he slowly pulls back until only the head of his cock is inside you. He more rolls his hips than thrusts them into you again. He builds up a slow and firm pace.

You stare up at his face as he continues to pant and moan above you, his eyes meeting your gaze as he squeezes your hand back. He offers you a soft smile before he leans down and kisses you, slow and sweet. His hips continue their slow roll into your body, even when you wrap your legs around his waist and reach up to lightly trail your fingers down the back of his head and neck.

The slow pace, along with his slow and soft kisses makes you feel incredible like you could fly. Your toes curl and you moan more against his lips than you do kiss him back. Your cock twitches against your stomach and your hole clenches on impulse every so often, making him growl lightly against your lips.

Victor shifts his weight slightly and moves his free hand from boxing you in against the bed. You feel his claws trail down your body before he’s wrapping his hand firmly around your cock. You moan softly, tipping your head back again, breaking the kiss as he starts to stroke your leaking cock. He sits up more, still rolling his hips slowly into your body, though he’s built up a little more force now as he jerks you off. His fist moves at a slow and tight pace, his wrist twisting at the peak of each stroke, pushing more pleasure over the head of your cock. Your breathing picks up, your chest heaves with it and your grip on his hand tightens as your other hand fists the sheets roughly. You try to fuck your hips down against his to get more force and speed. But he’s got you held firmly. Almost every thrust into your body has his cock brushing against your prostate.

“Oh god,  _ Vic _ .” You moan, your back arching which has your chest pushing outwards from him swiping his thumb roughly over your tip. You’re close, so close that you haven’t stopped leaking pre-come and that you can’t stop the string of noises falling from your mouth. Vic’s thrusts are getting a little sloppy and his eyes have fallen closed as he pants heavily. You can tell that he’s getting close too.

“Fuck baby.” He grunts as he bows his head more, his thrusts speeding up slightly as his hips jolt unevenly into your own. The coil in your gut tightens and your body tries to curl in on itself as more pleasure crashes over your body in strong waves.

“ _ Vic _ .” You manage to hold back from shouting too loud as your orgasm crashes over you. Your cock twitches as you come all over Victor’s fist and your own belly and chest. Some of it even spurts up to your neck and you tip your head back to avoid getting any on your face.

Victor strokes you through it, his thrusts slowing down more as he works your cock until you’re spent, your muscles relaxing. You fall back on the bed, panting heavily as you still moan softly from the pleasure. He pulls back, his cock sliding from your body as he sits back between your thighs. You manage to roll your head down enough to watch him through hooded eyes as he jerks himself off. His strokes are a little faster and rougher than they had been over your cock, and within seconds he’s coming, his come mixing with the mess that was already on your body. A light smirk falls over your lips as you let out another satisfied sigh. Victor slumps forward as he pants, leaning over your body. You kiss him softly.

“Fuck, you’re amazing.” He sighs, his eyes closed lightly as he rests his forehead against your own.

“So are you.” You whisper, smiling softly to yourself when he tips his head and kisses the tip of your nose.

“Let me clean you up.” He offers, and you bite back a soft laugh when he crawls back down your body and runs his tongue over the come covering your body, starting at your cock and slowly trailing his mouth up to your neck.

You can help but chuckle when he tilts his head and sucks lightly on your neck before he goes back to licking up the mess. It only takes him a minute, before he pushes himself up from the bed and picks up the washcloth that you’d last night from the floor and wipes you down a little better with the clean side. He drops it to the floor again before he drops himself down onto the bed beside you with a sated sigh. He snuggles into your side and you happily wrap your arm around his body as he returns to the position he’d been in when he’d woken up.

“Now I don’t want to get up.” You mumble softly, closing your eyes again as a yawn builds up in your chest. You manage to swallow it down, resulting in your eyes watering slightly.

“Good, because I wasn’t going to let you go anywhere,” Victor states as he kisses your neck softly. You smile to yourself and you turn your head into his and kiss his forehead.

“I’m fine with that.” You whisper as you feel his arms wrap tighter around your body. You relax into his hold and let the exhaustion from sex drag you back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
